The present invention relates to an automatic planing machine for cutting a workpiece flatly in an automatic manner. The present invention also relates to a workpiece guide device for an automatic planing machine.
In general, a substantially U-shaped automatic planing machine for cutting or planing a workpiece, in which a cutter block and the like are disposed horizontally, is widely well known. Thus, the workpiece must be laid on the cutter block disposed horizontally for cutting of the workpiece for determining a thickness of the workpiece. Also, it is sometimes impossible to cut or plane an end face of the workpiece due to the U-shaped structure of the conventional planing machine because of the retriction of a space for feeding the workpiece.
Further, due to the restriction of the workpiece feeding space, it would be impossible to plane the workpiece for determining a thickness of the work piece having a large width which is almost twice as large as a longitudinal length of the cutter block. Also, the conventional planning machine suffers from a problem that a stepped portion is generated in a machined surface due to an adverse effect of gravitational force of the workpiece. That is, a smooth cut surface cannot be obtained. Furthermore, the conventional plane suffers from a problem that it is impossible to effect end face machining or cutting of a workpiece having a large width.